A Dream Come True
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: 3 girls, sisters manange to get into their favorite movie- kinda fav- and want to get back home, but as they stay longer the more they choose not too, and possibly can't... sry, not a perfect speller without spellcheck...


!Hope you enjoy this!

Pirates of the Caribbean

2011/o5\29th

On one cloudy day Saturday to be exact, 3 girls Tiffany, Tiana, Carmen were sitting on the couch minding there own business Tiffany was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath, Carmen wore a grey and purple striped tank top, and purple skinny jeans that she had borrowed from Tiffany. Tiana wore blue flare jeans, and an awesome halter top with arm warmers that were black with buckles.

as the day went on and after supper Tiana, Carmen, and Tiffany got ready to go to a movie with the parents, everyone piled into the car and the drove off to the galaxy. Each of the sisters being confused of which movie they were seeing until they got to the movie theatre, and to the proper room and a pirates of the Caribbean movie poster before the door. " now im excited!" Tiana smiled,

Tiffany nodded in full agreement, as everyone waited for the lights to slowly shut off so the theatre was in complete darkness, people started to pile into the room taking over most of the seats. And then the movie started everyone jumping at the ' OMG' parts and the girls totally enjoying the movie…

after the show was finished everyone got up at the same time and piling down the stairs at the same time. Jeez when we got back home I changed my shoes into my extra high convers black and white ones. And my long black coat, and Tiana, Carmen and I walked over to the park we swung on the swings…

jeez I may be 21 but that doesn't mean I don't like swings… after that we ran over towards the swinging bridge. And lay down talking and imagining being able to be in a pirates of the Caribbean movie. Then it started to rain sounds of waves crashing into each other Tiana, Carmen and I held our ears and closed our eyes the smell of salty water and the sounds of men yelling loudly neared us, closer and closer. Carmen screamed and I felt sick from the swaying of the bridge.

Then we fell off the bridge and not into a pile of rocks like at the park, but on to a wooden floor, our ears ringing from the sound of lightning and thunder. We were carried away by some people and put on some hammocks that swayed lightly causing us to fall asleep me, not so quickly.

Tiana opened her eyes and tapped my arm, " Tiffany… Tiffany wake up!" Tiana sounded worried so I sat up and sitting up to quickly fell on to the dirty hardwood flooring, " owwww! That smarts… hey I don't speak that way… Tiana, were are we exactly this doesn't look like the park or home…" I yawned I looked over beside myself and saw Carmen still sleeping, I poked her forehead she opened her eyes…

" what, hey were are we?" Carmen rubbed her sleep filled eyes, I thought for a second… and had an idea were we were, " I think were on a ship, a pirate ship, cant you see how dirty it is, were defiantly not in Regina," I smiled and then held my nose, ' it really does smell down here. I looked at were the stairs were and saw that it was bright out only a few clouds in the sky. I looked at Tiana and Carmen and we quietly but swiftly climbed the stairs.

And to see a bunch of men in fancy old clothes and shorter white powdered wigs and silly hats. Each of us hid behind something, trying not to be to loud in fear they might hear us I looked at my clothes and still wearing my awesome outfit and same with the girls.

" captain Barbossa what should we do with those girls wearing the strange clothing shall we throw them overboard and let the sea creatures swallow them whole? Or allow them to stay aboard the ship?" one shipmate asked captain barbossa thought for a second and turned to face us.

He smiled and we all shivered… "come'er girlys, welcome to my ship… and this be my crew, now please tell us yer names, what be yer names girlys?" captain barbossa smiled I got up a bit of courage and grabbed my sisters by there hands, and the man looked at each of us he raised a brow probably thinking were nuts wearing the kind of clothes that we were wearing… I was about to speak up but…

" I be Carmen, this her be my sisters Tiana, and Tiffany we be far from home that is… and we would like to be heddin our way back to Regina so we can be with are family… no-" Carmen was interrupted by captain barbossa he glared at each of us and unable to contain himself started laughing he stopped when we were all glaring at him I crossed my arms and tapped my foot like a mother would probably do when she's mad…

" I see so were abouts be this Regina, you be speaking of are you sure you be from Regina and not from here… plus you do remind me a lot of pirates, would ye be knowing Jack Sparrow?" he asked I looked at my sisters and looked back at captain barbossa… "yeah were from Regina and its captain Jack Sparrow to all people and all should bow down to him… plus he's sooooo hott!" I smiled Tiana and Carmen smiled too.

Captain barbossa rolled his eyes, and walked away I looked at his leg wooden and heavy. One of the crews men looked at us and smiled. " so you 3 are pirates… you are very lucky that the captain is allowing you on his ship… if it was my decision you would be hung and left to die hanging from a rock… plus know that we know that you know Jack Sparrow… 'captain' Jack Sparrow you can tell us were he is" the shipmate grinned evilly scaring each of us…

" leave us alone! And we don't know were Captain Jack Sparrow is! If we did then why are we here? Plus, Captain Jack Sparrow is way better looking then any guy on this ship… plus this ship needs to be cleaned. It really smells downstairs and were hungry… and we don't want leftovers like you feed the people around here you feed them like pigs and before you even dare to speak…! Come closer…" Tiana smiled.

The sailor came closer and Tiana tipped off his hat, this made him extremely pissy and pulling out his gun about to shoot us… that's when Captain Jack Sparrow sung in between us and grabbing the gun and shooting the gun in the air with the bang!, bang!, bang! We knew that we were safe… for now.

" well ello ladies, aye captain the ladies and I will be heddin to our ship behind yours so don't miss us… now lets be on our way" shots were being fired after only a few steps we ran and Jack jumping off the boat my heart sank I felt sick… high places scare me! Tiana jumped off next Carmen then I did I landed in Jack's arms I hugged him… we all hugged him! Still feeling nauseous I lay down on the deck.

When my heart slowed down I opened my eyes and saw we were on the black pearl a big ship with creepy black sails, I sat up and I looked at were the steering wheel was Jack Sparrow was looking off into the distance I had no clue what he was looking for but maybe its dry land I still feel sick.

I stood up and saw Tiana reading a really old looking book I was intrigued so I went searching for one. I went down the stairs and saw a door the words said _Captains room _I smiled and opened the door, I looked around and saw a book shelf with many books some looked very dusty and some well used I looked at the names of them until I saw one _Mermaids _

I read…

Overview and etymology

The word is a compound of _mere_, the Old English word for "sea", and _maid_, a woman. The male equivalent is a _merman_.

Much like sirens, mermaids will sing to people or to gods to enchant them, distracting them from their work and causing people to walk off a ship's deck or to run their ship aground. Other stories depict mermaids squeezing the life out of drowning men while attempting to rescue them. They are also said to carry humans down to their underwater kingdoms. In Hans Christian Andersen's _The Little Mermaid_, it is said that mermaids forget that humans cannot breathe underwater, while other stories say they drown men out of spite, while still other fables portray mermaids as benevolent toward men.[_citation needed_]

The sirens of Greek mythology are sometimes portrayed in later folklore as mermaid-like; in fact, some languages use the same word for both bird and fish creatures, such as the Maltese word 'sirens'. Other related types of mythical or legendary creatures are water fairies (e.g., various water nymphs) and selkies, animals that can transform themselves from seals to humans.[_citation _

I smiled and sat in Jack's chair and continued to read I flipped through a few pages and found other interesting data

Ancient Near East

The first known mermaid stories appeared in Assyria, ca. 1000 BC. The goddess Atargatis, mother of Assyrian queen Semiramis, loved a mortal shepherd and unintentionally killed him. Ashamed, she jumped into a lake to take the form of a fish, but the waters would not conceal her divine beauty. Thereafter, she took the form of a mermaid—human above the waist, fish below—though the earliest representations of Atargatis showed her as a fish with a human head and legs, similar to the Babylonian Ea. The Greeks recognized Atargatis under the name Derketo. Prior to 546 BC, the Milesian philosopher Anaximander proposed that mankind had sprung from an aquatic species of animal. He thought that humans, with their extended infancy, could not have survived otherwise.

A popular Greek legend turns Alexander the Great's sister, Thessalonike, into a mermaid after she died.[1] She lived, it was said, in the Aegean and when she encountered a ship, she asked its sailors only one question: _"Is King Alexander alive?"_ (Greek: "Ζει ο Βασιλιάς Αλέξανδρος;"), to which the correct answer was: _"He lives and reigns and conquers the world"_ (Greek: "Ζει και βασιλεύει και τον κόσμο κυριεύει"). This answer pleased her so she calmed the waters and wished the ship farewell. Any other answer would spur her into a rage. She would raise a terrible storm, with certain doom for the ship and every sailor on board.[2][3]

Lucian of Samosata in Syria (2nd century AD) in _De Dea Syria_ ("Concerning the Syrian Goddess") wrote of the Syrian temples he had visited:

"

Among them - Now that is the traditional story among them concerning the temple. But other men swear that Semiramis of Babylonia, whose deeds are many in Asia, also founded this site, and not for Hera Atargatis but for her own Mother, whose name was Derketo"

"I saw the likeness of Derketo in Phoenicia, a strange marvel. It is woman for half its length, but the other half, from thighs to feet, stretched out in a fish's tail. But the image in the Holy City is entirely a woman, and the grounds for their account are not very clear. They consider fish to be sacred, and they never eat them; and though they eat all other fowls, they do not eat the dove, for she is holy so they believe. And these things are done, they believe, because of Derketo and Semiramis, the first because Derketo has the shape of a fish, and the other because ultimately Semiramis turned into a dove. Well, I may grant that the temple was a work of Semiramis perhaps; but that it belongs to Derketo I do not believe in any way. For among the Egyptians, some people do not eat fish, and that is not done to honor Derketo."

I was suddenly feeling hungry and sniffed the air but the pungent Oder of rum filled my nose and clouded my mind. I don't know exactly what I was thinking but I took a sip of the bottle and spat it out on the floor,

' how can people drink this crud, now im famished I must make me way up stairs and find me some grub, but not real grubs… that be disgusting and no pirate needs to be eating bugs, unless there chocolate covered!' I thought to myself god im talking weird… I must have hit my head when I fell off that hammock I shook my head and put the Mermaid book back but before doing so I marked what page I was reading by folding the corner a bit… and I closed the door behind myself and walked up the stairs I saw Tiana and Carmen sitting up by the wheel eating chicken rice and corn… my stomach growled and I saw Jack holding a plate filled with food. I ate quickly getting hiccups after, I walked next to Jack and he held my face and … sniffed my mouth… I moved his hands.

" you be drinkin my rum little miss, and that rum keeps me awake… as it also helps me fall asleep on stormy seas at dusk. Please lass please don't drink my rum…" Captain Jack Sparrow pouted I felt bad even if it was only a sip and it tasted awful I saw Tiana walking up to me with a big grin on her face,

" isn't awesome on this ship! Plus we are with Mr. Hotness and to be serious me be wanting to stay aboard this here black pearl…! Plus are sister Carmen wishes to stay as well! And I have a feeling you be wishing to as well am I right?" Tiana winked her left eye and turning to hug Jack. I thought for a second and smiled, not saying anything hugged tightly on to our Captain he held us both!

_5 days later_

For a while now the sea has been treacherous and the skies stormy I could hear singing it sounded awful to a girls ears but Jack was almost hypnotized by the Mermaids calls I grabbed on to his sleeve and yelled in his ear but it didn't seem to help I grabbed two cotton balls and stuffed them in his ears he shook his head and looked at me he apologized and walked away from the edge of the ship. I had a idea what he was going to do but I wont dwell to much on it right at this moment, as the ship sailed on and the singing faded I held my heart it felt like it was going to break through my chest.

"God, that was waaay to much!" I hold my head, Tiana and Carmen agree… " now ye young lasses you better get some shut eye, aye?" Capitan Jack smiles. We nod and go downstairs and find 3 hammocks. And talk for a bit then drift off. Then there's a storm, loud thunder and flashes of lightning we all fall out of bed with a thud.

" crap!" I shrike. And tiana paces back and fourth " omg, omg, omg!" her anxiety through the roof. Carmen quickly gets us upstairs and then the rocking of the ship makes me run to the side and vomit it was horrible and the salt water in my mouth, "ew." I wipe my mouth.

" PANIC! PANIC! PAAAANIC!" I run around like a dork. My awesmazing 200$ to the floor gothic jacket flowing in the wind, Jack grabs my arm and looks at me. " Look'er chicky you'd better be careful! This here be the mother of all storms! And we have to work together!" Jack yells above the loud waves.

Then the storm dies down and I wake up on the deck with the sun beating down on me, " tiffany! Are you alright!?" carmen shakes my shoulder, "nnn" I groan. "she's good, like a cat with the sun, but alright.." tiana laughs.

" aye, I see." Jack smiles. He puts his face to mine and blows on my face. "AH DAMN RUM!" and I jump too my feet…

So this is the first chapter, hope you like it! The 3 girls names are real and mine as tiffany we are all stepsisters and close friends, other than that I don't own any other characters, though I wish I owned ! mon Capiton Jack Sparrow! One can wish… and possible many others.

Review and keep on reading when I get more chapters up!

Enjoy life to the fullest..


End file.
